Story Time With the Potters: Birthday Surprises
by Fifiette
Summary: Part 1 of the Story Time With the Potters Trilogy Harry gets the most unexpected surprise from the most unlikely person. (Drarry)


**Harry **_**Speaking:**_

"It all started on July 31st, my birthday..."

~_Sparkles~_

"Harry, wake up! Wake up! For God's sake, Harry! Wake up!", Hermione yelled, her voice echoing through the twists and turns of the Burrow.

The Boy-Who-Lived woke only to meet his best friend's glimmering face. She beamed at him, wrapping her arms around him and forcing him to hug her back. "Ow, Hermione! What was that for?", Harry said, reaching around in attempt to grab his glasses.

Hermione grabbed them and set them on his face. "Oh, Harry! Your so busy putting other people first all the time that you never do anything for yourself."

He raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned his bedside clock to face him, gesturing for him to look. Harry looked at the minute piece of machinery then back at his friend. "Thanks Hermione. For reminding me it is in fact, 7:29 and... 47 seconds in the morning. Your too much.", he teased, lying back down.

She grabbed his pillow and whacked him in the face. "Harry James Potter! It's your birthday!"

Harry looked up. "Oh, cool.", he said with a sarcastic smile. Then, grabbing his covers, he pulled them over his body and hid himself from the morning light starting to pour from the windows.

Big mistake. All that could be heard from the room where the bangs, crashes, and explosions of innocent pillows.

Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend, entered the room only to find the scar-headed guy sitting on the floor, by a broken bed, And pillow fluff and feathers flying in the air. And, one Hermione Granger standing by the mess, "innocently" polishing her wand.

Upon seeing Harry descending the stairs into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley have him a hug and Birthday pancakes. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley! You didn't have to go through so much trouble, really."

"On, it's no problem at all, Harry, dear. It's not everyday a young man turns 18, now, is it?"

Harry smiled back at her as the rest of the Weasley clan entered the Kitchen, as well.

~_Sparkles fade as Harry's story is interrupted~_

"Harry! Forget that! Skip to the best part!", yelled Draco Potter to his husband.

"Daddy, pwease keep gowing.", chanted Lily and Scorpius Potter. Draco and Harry's children were dressed in footsie pajamas covered with mini owls.

The Potters were gathered around the fireplace, in the living room of the Potter Manor. Draco was snuggled up into Harry and their children were sitting on their laps.

"Okay, okay!" Harry said teasingly, then turning to his husband. "As long as Daddy, here, can be patient."

Lily turned to her father. "Yeah, Daddy! Bwe patient." Little Scorpius followed her lead. "Yeah!"

Draco held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll be quiet." He smiled.

"So." Harry continued, "Later that afternoon, during the party..."

~_Sparkles~_

"This one is from Ron and I, Harry.", Hermione said placing a moderately sized box on his lap. Harry grabbed the wrapping and ripped it open. They had given him a book on the history of aurors and controlling the dark arts. Harry looked at them and raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione picked it.", Ron added. Hermione hissed and slapped him on the arm.

"Thank you, really.", Harry replied, to calm his friends down.

He had gotten many things already. A new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, an exploding snap from George, a bobble head goblin from Bill, etc. Yet for some reason he still felt... Empty.

All of the sudden, a knock was heard from the front door of the Burrow. Harry, being the closest, answered the door, not knowing that his life would never be the same once he did.

Before he could see who it was, his face was grabbed by a pair of masculine hands and a pair of lips were smashed into his own. Their mouths fit together perfectly. To Harry, it didn't feel like it had when he was with Ginny or Cho. He felt on fire.

Slowly, Harry broke away from the kiss to see who it was. There stood, none other than Draco Malfoy.

"How long have you wanted to do that?", Harry panted, resting his forehead against Draco's.

Draco smiled, pulling Harry towards him entirely. "Too long.", he whispered.

Without caring that he was kissing a guy or that the entire Weasley clan was watching, Draco smashed his lips back into Harry's, not able to get enough. After what seemed like a second to them, but an eternity for everyone else, they broke apart. Harry rested his forehead, once again, upon the other boy's and stared into his eyes.

It seemed liked their eyes locked for thousands of centuries. At that moment, one saw stars and the other saw fireworks.

They knew the were born for each other.

~_Sparkles Fade as the story comes to its end~_

"And that, kids..." Draco yawned, "... Is how you were made."

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband and smiling. Draco smiled in return and pulled his husband's face to his and kissed him for all he was worth.

"Eww!", Scorpius whined. Lily rubbed her eyes.

"I think it's time for you two to go to sleep.", Draco said hugging his kids. Harry leaned towards his husband and whispered in his ear, "That way Daddy number 1 and 2 can have some... alone time."

Draco Potter blushed bright red. They quickly tucked their kids in and headed for their bed for some... alone time.


End file.
